


New Traditions

by AerinM



Series: Hot Cocoa [2]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naiadventurer, Plena, lena likes learning new things about humans, look I like fluff ok, patton is a sap and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerinM/pseuds/AerinM
Summary: Patton and Lena’s first New Year’s celebration together.  Fluff galore.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugoandmendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugoandmendigo/gifts), [Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius/gifts).



> This is based on a headcanon of mine that Patton had to teach Lena all about the human world after they were first married, and that Lena was enraptured by the mortal world due to its stark difference from life in the pond. I hope you enjoy!

“Patton, my love, you seem to be falling behind.”

“Lena, my love, you need to slow down.”

Lena turned more fully toward her husband and stretched her hand in his direction while asking, her voice brimming with mirth, “Do you require assistance?”

Patton smiled and accepted her proffered hand, however instead of allowing her to pull him in the direction she was headed, he seized the opportunity and yanked her close to him. Unfortunately for him, Lena had anticipated his action and used the momentum from his pull to spin herself underneath his arm and twist out of his grip, laughter escaping from her body as she skipped away.  “We’re going to be late,” she said. “It’s nearly midnight!”

“Yes, it’s nearly midnight, and I believe you are ignorant as to where we’re headed,” Patton answered, rolling his eyes good-naturedly and grinning at his wife’s antics.

Lena shrugged her shoulders and shot him a playful look. “I believe I can guess where we’re going.”

“You haven’t been here before.”

“True, however I know you, and I know what a hopeless romantic you are.”

Patton chuckled and jogged to catch up to Lena, his hands clutched at the straps to the knapsack he was carrying on his back. “You love my romanticism.”

“Indeed,” she replied simply. Then, pointing with her left hand, she gestured to a small clearing on the side of the hill he had brought her to; it had an amazing view of the city in front of them. “There?” she asked.

He shook his head in defeat, but smiled at her nonetheless. “You are too clever for your own good.”

“Is it truly cleverness or have you become predictable, Patton dearest?” She stopped walking and leaned toward his face, planting a kiss on his cheek before she once again ran ahead to their spot for the evening.  Patton made his way next to her in short order and, as he arrived, she said, “This is absolutely beautiful.”

“I take it you approve?” he asked, removing his knapsack and placing it on the ground.

“Most definitely. Well planned, Mr. Burgess.”

Another smile graced his face as he took in the sight of his wife standing on the hill, facing the city in front of them.  She couldn’t see in the dark as well as he could, however it was a clear night and the stars and moon apparently lit the area well enough for her to run circles around him all the way up the hill.  He was constantly amazed by the energy and exuberance she radiated at all times, most especially when she was excited about something.  Seeing her so blissfully happy filled his chest with warmth and made him want to hold her and never let go.

He was hopelessly in love with the stunning woman in front of him, and he wholeheartedly accepted it.

Lena turned around to face him, then asked, “Is this another human tradition?”

Patton chuckled and snapped out of his reverie. “Of sorts. Most people don’t travel quite so far to celebrate the New Year, but it’s bitterly cold at home and I thought it would be nice to celebrate someplace warm.” He unclasped and lifted the top flap of the knapsack, pulled on the drawstring to open it up, then removed a blanket from inside of it.  Standing up with blanket in hand, he unfolded and laid it out onto the ground in front of them, then gestured for Lena to take a seat while he rifled through the knapsack again.  She sat down and watched him work, curious about what he was up to.  When he found what he was rummaging for, her face lit up.

“You brought cocoa?” she asked, clearly delighted.

“Of course,” he answered. “I know what my lady loves.”

She hugged his arm while he pulled the stopper out of the vacuum flask he’d brought with them and poured warm cocoa into a couple of small cups.  As he passed one of the cups toward her, she said, “You spoil me.”

“I would like nothing more than to spoil you for the rest of your life,” he stated.

Lena looked deep into his eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I’ve asked myself that same question about you many times,” Patton answered.

The sound of fireworks startled Lena and drew her attention back toward the city they were overlooking.

“What is this?” she asked, awe filling her tone of voice.

“Fireworks,” Patton answered.

“But how are they made?”

“Explosive powder.”

She threw a look at him over her shoulder and he knew she wanted more of an explanation. “I honestly don’t know all of the mechanisms behind how to create fireworks,” he said.

“They’re beautiful.”

“Yes, they are.” He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  She didn’t resist, but rather laid her head against his shoulder, the top of her forehead nuzzling his neck.

“This is to celebrate the new year?”

“Yes.  Not everyone celebrates with fireworks, however many people do.”

“What other traditions are practiced?”

Patton smiled. “We kiss at midnight.”

“Oh really, now?” she asked, looking up and planting a kiss on the side of his jaw with a sweet smile on her face.

“It’s intended to bring good luck for the coming year,” he explained. “A good omen for our love.”

Lena hummed. “I like that idea.”

“Me too,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Are there more traditions?”

“Yes.  We toast to the new year.” He raised his cup and told her to do similarly, then said, “To happiness, joy and love for our future together,” then gently bumped his cup against hers and took a sip of the chocolatey liquid inside.  Lena copied his motion, then questioned, “It’s a dedication?”

“A dedication?” Patton mulled that over in his brain for a moment. “I suppose it is.  I hadn’t thought of it that way before.  We’re inviting good fortune for the new year.”

“A lovely gesture,” she said, relaxing against him once more as she continued to sip at her cup of cocoa and observe the fireworks in the distance.

Patton glanced at his pocket watch, then placed it back into his vest. “Two more minutes until midnight,” he announced. Lena placed her cup of cocoa on the ground to her side and snuggled closer to Patton, who mimicked her actions and wrapped her in both of his arms.

“Lena, I love you with every fiber of my being,” he said softly. “I can’t imagine my world without you in it, and I am so happy to share my life with you.  I hope the best for us for this coming year and the rest to follow.”

“Patton?”

“Yes?”

“I love you as well.” She pulled his face toward hers with her free hand and kissed him sweetly. “Thank you for showing me your world.”

“Thank you for agreeing to be part of it,” he said, meeting her lips with his once more.

The fireworks in the background began to explode with exponentially more gusto, casting colorful hues of light over the city and the surrounding hills.  Parting from Patton for a brief moment, Lena said, “Happy New Year, Patton Burgess.”

“Happy New Year, my love.”


End file.
